Tyler Mcfield (ghost force)
|affiliation = A.A.D.P.P|homeworld = Earth}}Tyler Mcfield' '''is the son ryan mcfield and adela mcfield and a member of agency agains the defense of paranormal phenomena or simply A.A.D.P.P.after being killer by the swordman creeper on his eigtheeth birthday he was brought back to Earth by a misterious oldman to fight against the Ramis family and the creepers as kamen rider ghost force, while venturing on a journey to collect Eyecons in order to fully restore him back to life. History Personality Powers and habilities As a ghost, Takeru possessed the following powers and abilities. It is presumed he lost these abilities after his revival in a proper human body. FormerEdit * '''Limbo': Having been resurrected by Sennin through the Ghost Eyecon after his death at the hands of the creeper, Tyler is granted a limited half-life, with the limit being 99 days. This limit will be lifted should Takeru assemble all 15 hero Eyecons, which would also complete his resurrection. However, should he fail in his objective, Tyler will die permanently. As a ghost, Tyler possesses a number of traits which distinguish him from living humans in addition to his use of the Eyecons to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost. Eyes Open! It's Me! * Invisibility/Intangibility: Like the creeper, the deceased Tyler is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. He has the ability to make himself visible and solid at will, allowing him to interact with humans. However, as noted by warren, this ability depends on his emotional state, with Tyler initially fluctuating between being visible and invisible before he soon masters the ability. Like any ghost in popular fiction, Tyler can use his intangibility to phase through solid objects such as walls or the ground and reemerge elsewhere. Eyes Open! It's Me! However, it is possible for the Gamma to create barriers that can negate this ability. Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! * Indestructibility: According to Warren, due to Tyler already being dead, he cannot be killed a second time. However, as Takeru soon finds out, he can still feel pain as he experiences when he is attacked by the creeper or feels a force of impact such as a fall from a building. This makes Ghost not a truly unstoppable obstacle to the creeper, as an overwhelming sensation of pain can cause him to pass out or temporarily be unable to counterattack. Eyes Open! It's Me! * Dreamland Transport: When wearing the dreamland wristband, Tyler was able to directly visit the dreamland, without having to sleep first. As a result, he was unaffected by the illusions, and could transform normally. * Emotion Synchronization: After gaining the power of Miraculous Spirit, whenever Tyler synchronizes with an emotion resonating strongly within an individual or a group of individuals, his body will glow in a certain color, indicating that he has gained the ability to utilize a weapon attack in Mugen Damashii based on that particular emotion i.e. attacks like Yorokobi Stream, etc. CurrentEdit Takeru retains some of his abilities following his revival as a human. * Mind Reading: When Tyler comes into physical contact with someone, he is sometimes able to read the thoughts and memories of that person. However, this power kicks in arbitrarily. Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! Forever! Cries of the Heart! * Danger Sense: Tyler is able to sense if a grave danger, usually involving a Gammaizer, is occurring nearby. * Clairvoyance Mediumship: Tyler is able see spirits or Gamma nearby him. * Forcefield: Whenever Tyler wishes to be alone, he can generate a forcefield around himself to prevent others from disturbing him. Spirit Ghost's forms are called spirit , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the Persona ( Latin for "Mask"), which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Ghost's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the spirit forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Spectral force, Ghost force normally bears a singular Wisp Horn on his head in most of his spirit forms, allowing him to use it either for perceiving and sensing creeper within a 5 km radius or as a weapon. When transforming into inferno Boost spiriti, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Flame Wisp Horn While having the same detection range of the original Wisp Horn, the Flame Wisp Horn has more piercing power. When transforming into miraculous spirit, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Goldy Wisp Horn . Unlike its counterparts, while it doesn't appear to have an apparent range of effects in terms of creeper sensing, it does allow perfect communion with the Parka Ghosts Ghost summons through the Eyecon belt G for attack flow and finishers. When transforming into miracolous spiriti, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Prism Wisp Horn . Unlike it's original counterpart, while it doesn't appear to have an apparent range of effort in terms of Gamma sensing, it does allow a perfect connection with the user's emotions for the attack flow and finisher. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Ghost can activate an Omega Drive finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an . "Giant eyeball special attack. "open eyes: Ore! Let's Go! ready! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!" ―Transformation announcemen "open eyes: Musashi! (Biwa chord) sword swinging! blade ringing! its the master samurai! (Biwa chords and slashing SFX)" ― Transformation announcement "open eyes: Edison! (Electrical voltage crackle) Electrical inspirationi! the king of invention! (Electricity buzzing)" ―Transformation announcement "open eyes: Robin Hood! (Arrow flying) Hello! Arrow! can see you in the woods! (Dramatic brass alongside arrows flying)" ―Transformation announcement "open eyes: Newton! (Cartoonish fall and clonk) the apples fall from the tree!" ―Transformation announcement "open eyes: Bee~tho~ven! (Energy loading) ! Ja ja ja ja~n! (Orchestrated tune choir)" ―Transformation announcement "open eyes: Billy the Kid! (Bullet ricochet) gun power! flash and spark! (Electric guitar; bullets ricochet)" ―Transformation announcement "open eyes: Benkei! (Ha! Huh!) muscle! daunting stance (Soldiers grunt)" ―Transformation announcement "open eyes: Go~e~mon! (Kabuki instruments) Kabuki cheerful! distubance bloomi! (Drum beats)" ―Transformation announcement ""ope eyes: Ryoma! (Deep horn) awake japan! the dawn! (Crashing waves; seagulls calling)"" ―Transformation announcement ""open eyes: Himiko! (Energy loading) notice from future! Yamatai kingdom! (Gagaku music and instruments)"" : ―Transformation announcement Ghost Ore.PNG KRGh-Ghostmusashi.png KRGh-Ghostedison.png KRGh-Ghostrobin.png KRGh-Ghostnewton.png KRGh-Ghostbeethoven.png Billythekiddamashii.png KRGh-Ghostbenkei.png KRGh-GhostOreGoemon.png KRGh-GhostOreRyoma.png KRGh-GhostOreHimiko.png Category:Protagonists Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Adaptation Riders